Las evoluciones olvidadas
by SpainDragonWriter
Summary: Siempre llega el día en la vida de todo Pokémon que ha de decidir si evolucionar o no. Para un Eevee, es el mayor dilema de su vida. Para Nevui, ese día ha llegado. Su familia la ayudará a tomar la decisión correcta, pero… ¿solo esta lo hará? Nevui descubrirá que hay algo en su especie que nadie conoce o ha elegido olvidar y, sobre todo, averiguará si de verdad desea evolucionar.
1. Una historia nocturna

Los Pokémon pájaro volaban plácidamente por un cielo prácticamente despejado que permitía a los rayos del sol ofrecer la totalidad de su calor. Una bandada de Pidove disfrutaba de ese día dejándose llevar por las corrientes de aire cuando, súbitamente, unos rayos eléctricos golpearon a un par de ellos. La bandada se dispersó presa del pánico.

Abajo, en el campo que se extendía bajo las alas de los Pokémon pájaro, se estaba librando un combate Pokémon. Dos entrenadores aprovechaban el buen día para realizar sus batallas. Un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro daba órdenes a un Pokémon dragón y una zorrilla mientras otro de cabello castaño y ojos marrones hacía lo mismo con un lince y un topo. El campo de batalla ya mostraba indicios de un largo duelo, con hierba quemada y tierra levantada por casi todos lados excepto por la que había detrás de los entrenadores.

—¡Salamence, usa lanzallamas! ¡Eevee, intenta reforzar el movimiento otra vez!

—¡Luxray, no permitas que el Eevee use ese movimiento con un rayo! ¡Excadrill, distrae al Salamence con tu garra metal!

El Salamence rugió y preparó las llamas en el interior de la boca para dispararlas nada más recibiera el poder adicional del movimiento de la Eevee. El Pokémon zorrillo corrió hacia el dragón como si su vida dependiera de ello, situación bastante acertada debido al poder eléctrico del Luxray. El último movimiento por parte del Pokémon lince la había separado de su compañero de combate y alejado la distancia perfecta para convertirla en un blanco fácil. El Excadrill hizo brillar sus garras de acero y se lanzó hacia el Salamence como si no le importara el peligro de las llamas del dragón.

—¡Ahora, Salamence!

El Pokémon dragón obedeció y no esperó a que su compañera le otorgara el refuerzo que pretendía darle la Eevee por orden su entrenador. El lanzallamas salió de su boca con gran fuerza y dio de lleno en el gran topo, el cual intentó defenderse, sin mucho éxito.

—Maldición. ¡Luxray, detén al Salamence!

El Luxray cambió de objetivo y descargó su rayo en el dragón. El golpe fue muy poderoso y provocó que el Salamence aullara de dolor. Mientras tanto, la Eevee ya se había acercado y colocado junto a su compañero de combate. Se mantuvo apartada hasta que el cuerpo del dragón dejó de expulsar chispas.

—Salamence, ¿estás bien?

El Pokémon dragón se quedó temblando unos segundos, pero reaccionó a la pregunta de su entrenador con un rugido de guerra. Había sufrido daños graves, pero aún podía pelear. Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo del Excadrill, el cual había caído debilitado por el torrente de fuego del Pokémon dragón.

—¡Eevee, refuerzo!

La zorrilla continuó con su movimiento y de unos pequeños saltos se posicionó entre las alas rojas del dragón. Luego presionó sus suaves y esponjosas patas y se envolvió en una fina aura que traspasó al Salamence y poco a poco este también acabó envuelto en el aura. El Pokémon dragón sintió la energía que estaba recibiendo por parte de su compañera y arañó la tierra con sus zarpas. Todo el poder que estaba absorbiendo, toda esa energía, quería liberarla. Lo necesitaba.

—Salamence, sentencia el combate con tu lanzallamas potenciado —ordenó el entrenador de ojos azules.

Salamence volvió a rugir mientras volvía a llenar su boca de fuego. Esta vez, ni el propio dragón podía contener las llamas en su boca, las cuales abandonaban su hocico y se extinguían creando finas columnas de humo. Cuando ya no lo aguantó más, el Salamence abrió la boca y lanzó un nuevo torrente de llamas mucho más grande y poderoso que el anterior.

—Luxray, esquívalo.

Fue imposible.

El Pokémon lince trató de evitar las llamas realizando uno de sus altos saltos, pero el lanzallamas del Salamence lo alcanzó a pesar de haberse elevado del suelo más de tres metros. Incluso el entrenador del Pokémon lince se tuvo que hacer a un lado para que el lanzallamas no terminara dándole a él. Cuando Eevee finalizó su refuerzo, el Salamence dejó de escupir fuego y se sintió exhausto y aliviado a la vez. Se había deshecho de la energía extra, pero también había gastado una gran parte de la suya, la cual, durante el combate, ya se había mermado bastante.

El combate finalizó con el Luxray y el Excadrill chamuscados por las llamas del Salamence.

—Buen trabajo, Salamence. Y tú también, Eevee. Volved, os merecéis un descanso.

El entrenador apuntó con dos Pokéball a los Pokémon y unos rayos rojos convirtieron a ambos Pokémon en energía roja que los metió dentro de las esferas. El otro entrenador hizo lo mismo con sus Pokémon y luego ambos entrenadores se acercaron y se dieron la mano.

—Ha sido un buen combate —dijo el entrenador de ojos azules.

—Desde luego. Es la primera vez que me enfrento a unos Pokémon con tan poderosas habilidades. Tienes bien entrenado a ese Salamence —felicitó el chico de pelo castaño—. Y el Eevee no se queda atrás. Olvídate de que está en el combate y te la juega.

—Gracias. Me costó mucho conseguir que Salamence llegase a ser lo que es ahora. Y el Eevee es una adquisición reciente en mi equipo, aún estoy intentando averiguar de lo que es capaz.

—Pues vaya Pokémon saldrá cuando descubras todas sus habilidades. Ese refuerzo suyo es de lo más útil. Menudos lanzallamas se obtienen con ese movimiento.

Los dos entrenadores conversaron un poco más antes de tomar sus respectivos caminos en su viaje. El chico de ojos azules se dirigía a pueblo Arenisca.

Aquella noche, el chico de ojos azules decidió finalizar el día en el interior de un bosque. Antes de montar el campamento, fue a buscar un poco de leña y la amontonó para encender una hoguera. Luego, sacó de su mochila tres cuencos y los llenó con diferentes alimentos. Gran parte de estos era comida para Pokémon, mientras que uno de los cuencos lo llenó con algunas bayas. Finalmente, el chico sacó algo de comida para él y se la dejó lista para empezar a cenar. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el chico cogió cuatro Pokéball y las lanzó cerca de él.

—¡Hora de cenar, chicos!

Cuatro rayos blancos salieron de las Pokéball y de estos empezaron a aparecer los Pokémon que había dentro. El primero fue el Salamence, el cual se estiró y se tumbó cerca de la hoguera. El segundo fue un Kirlia que se limpió la piel blanca y gruesa que formaba una pequeña falda y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Los dos últimos en dejar de ser rayos blancos fueron la Eevee y un Linoone que se sentaron mirando a su entrenador.

—Salamence, ¿te importaría? —pidió el chico señalando la pila de leña amontonada.

El dragón no necesitó otra pista para saber qué deseaba su entrenador y escupió un fino torrente de llamas hasta que el fuego se quedara encendido. Acto seguido, el chico de ojos azules clavó su comida en un palo y lo puso junto al fuego para que se fuera cocinando. Luego se sentó y esperó hasta que estuviera bien hecho. Mientras tanto, los Pokémon se acercaron a sus cuencos y cada uno de ellos ya sabía cuál tenía su comida. El Linoone era el único especial que comía bayas.

La Eevee se quedó quieta sin hacer absolutamente nada. El Kirlia ya estaba saboreando su comida y el Salamence se había acercado su cuenco. A simple vista, no había comida para el Pokémon zorrillo.

—Oh, espera, Salamence —alertó el chico al dragón—. Como no tengo todavía un cuenco para el nuevo miembro, he puesto su ración en el tuyo. No me seas glotón y te comas su parte también.

El Salamence se quedó con la boca abierta y miró enfadado a su entrenador. Le gruñó en señal de insatisfacción. Sin embargo, le hizo un gesto a la Eevee y esta se reunió con él como si fuera el único en el que podía confiar. El Salamence dejó que la zorrilla fuera la primera en alimentarse antes de hincar él sus colmillos en su parte.

Después de cenar, el chico de ojos azules retiró un saco de dormir y lo estiró en la hierba del bosque. Luego colocó las Pokéball de sus Pokémon en línea en la única área del campamento que no estaba ocupada.

—Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a dormir. Vosotros elegid cuándo descansar. Y no hagáis mucho ruido, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos los Pokémon hicieron sus característicos gritos en señal de haber entendido a su entrenador y esperaron a que el chico se hubiera quedado profundamente dormido antes de ponerse a hablar entre ellos.

—Ya se ha dormido —avisó el Salamence cinco minutos después.

El Kirlia dio un par de saltos sobre el Salamence y se tumbó boca arriba en su espalda.

—Y así cumplimos un día más —comentó—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? ¿Alguna idea?

—Tú dirás —respondió el Linoone—. Siempre eres el encargado de animar las noches, aunque yo no sé si me quedaré despierto mucho tiempo. Aún no he descansado lo suficiente.

El Kirlia giró la cabeza y miró al Pokémon de pelaje color crema y marrón, fijándose sobre todo en la mancha marrón de su cabeza en forma de una flecha y sus intensos ojos azules.

—¿Otra vez has estado todo el día cortando arbustos?

—Sí. Y también rompiendo piedras pequeñas y moviendo de más grandes. Ha sido agotador.

—Parece que cada vez te usa más. Deberíamos hacer saber a nuestro entrenador que necesitas un poco de reposo —opinó el Kirlia.

—Tampoco es que me disguste —contrapuso el Linoone.

El Kirlia suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio.

—Un poco de respeto, Kirlia —le riñó el Salamence—. Linoone es el Pokémon más veterano del equipo.

—¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que uses mi nombre salvaje? —protestó el Kirlia—. Llámame Farul. ¡Farul! —Farul frunció el ceño—. Estúpido dragón descomunal…

Salamence tenía varias particularidades que lo diferenciaban mucho de los demás miembros de su especie. Físicamente era igual que cualquier otro Salamence: unas escamas color turquesa, unas antenas de tres puntas a los lados de la cabeza, las zonas rojizas bajo el cuello, la cara y debajo de la cola y las patas, unas alas rojas y los vestigios de la muy dura coraza de color gris de su anterior fase evolutiva. En lo que destacaba aquel Salamence por encima del resto era en su tamaño, siendo el doble de grande que uno normal superando los tres metros de altura y una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la habitual furia constante de sus semejantes.

—Si quieres que usemos los nombres salvajes, muy bien, entonces usa el mío —dijo el Salamence—. Supongo que no tengo que recordártelo, ¿verdad?

—Eso me ofende tanto como que no me llames por mi nombre salvaje —saltó Farul—. No soy un Pokémon psíquico por nada.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no quieres desarrollar tus poderes psíquicos, eso no es una excusa —puntualizó el dragón con una sonrisa.

—Ahí me has pillado, he de reconocerlo —confesó Farul—. Aunque no es motivo para que no me sepa tu nombre, Edorat.

—Está bien, Farul. Te llamaré por tu nombre salvaje.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

Durante la conversación entre el dragón y el Pokémon psíquico, la Eevee caminó discretamente hacia su Pokéball con tal de descansar ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Sin embargo, el Linoone, que no prestaba especial atención a la discusión de sus compañeros, vio al Pokémon zorrillo alejarse y evitó que se metiera en su Pokéball.

—Eh, jovencita —la llamó—. ¿Ya te vas?

La Eevee se detuvo en seco, paralizada. Los Pokémon que desconocía le infundían un poco de miedo, incluso aunque a ellos ya los conociera desde hacía varias semanas.

—Y-yo… —murmuró.

La Eevee tenía sus largas orejas bajadas y pegadas a su cabeza, la cola en forma de pincel recogida para cubrir sus diminutas patas, aunque dada la corta longitud a duras penas lograba esconder las delanteras, y tenía su pelaje color café erizado. Esto se notaba más en la parte del cuello, donde tenía el pelaje más largo y denso creando una especie de melena alrededor de este. Dicha melena, junto a la punta de la cola, era de un suave color crema.

—¿Aún nos tienes miedo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Farul—. Aquí el único imponente es Edorat, e incluso con esas ni lo es en realidad.

—N-No es que os tenga miedo —respondió la Eevee procurando que su voz no temblara—, es que… bueno… nunca suelo hablar con Pokémon que no conozco.

—Pero si llevamos varias semanas viajando juntos. ¿No crees que es tiempo suficiente para que nos conozcamos bien?

—Pues…

Farul volteó los ojos.

—Vale, no digas nada. La respuesta es demasiado obvia con solo verte.

—Lo siento. También soy… un poco tímida.

—Eso se puede arreglar muy fácilmente —dijo el Salamence con una sonrisa—. Ven, acércate. Y relájate, ninguno de nosotros va a hacerte sentir incómoda. Lo prometemos.

La Eevee no se aproximó al dragón al momento, sino que lo hizo unos cuantos segundos después cuando se llenó de valor de reunirse con los tres Pokémon. El Salamence creo un hueco especial para ella curvando un poco su cuerpo y enroscando la cola. La Eevee, sin embargo, eligió sentarse cerca de la cabeza del dragón.

—¿Ves? No hay por qué temernos y no necesitas ser introvertida —comentó Farul—. Queremos ser tus amigos. A fin de cuentas, formas parte del equipo.

—S-sí… —La voz de la Eevee sonó más tranquila.

—Vamos a dejar de ser desconocidos los unos con los otros, ¿qué te parece la idea? —sugirió el Salamence.

—Por favor, di que sí. Hace semanas que estás con nosotros y no sabemos casi nada de ti —añadió el Kirlia casi a modo de súplica.

—Bueno, está bien —accedió la Eevee.

—Genial. Empecemos por lo básico. ¿Tienes un nombre salvaje? —preguntó directamente Farul.

—¿Nombre salvaje? —repitió la Eevee extrañada—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Se refiere a un mote que no te haya puesto nuestro entrenador —explicó el Salamence—. Concretamente, se trata del nombre que tenemos desde antes de viajar junto a un humano. A menos que nacieras en cautividad, seguro que tienes uno, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí que tengo uno.

—Entonces nos presentaremos. Yo soy Edorat, aunque no me importa que también me llames Salamence. En cambio, este Kirlia —señaló el Salamence con un gesto con la cabeza— detesta que lo llamen por su nombre de especie y prefiere que se dirijan a él por su nombre salvaje.

—Solo tolero a nuestro entrenador que use mi nombre de especie porque no hay forma de que sepa mi nombre salvaje —aclaró el Kirlia—. Y no, aunque sea un Pokémon psíquico, no puedo comunicarme telepáticamente con él porque no he aprendido esa habilidad.

—No te vayas por las ramas —le avisó Edorat.

—Vale, vale. En cualquier caso, mi nombre salvaje es Farul. Mientras te lo memorizas… te dejaré que me llames Kirlia, pero acostúmbrate a llamarme Farul, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido.

—Y este Linoone de aquí es Ynthas —continuó Edorat—. Es el veterano del equipo.

—Lleva con el entrenador más tiempo que Edorat y yo juntos —añadió Farul—. Y eso que Edorat no era un Salamence cuando se unió ni yo un Kirlia.

—Ynthas… —dijo la Eevee. Sonó como si deseara haber sabido ese nombre antes.

—Ya nos hemos presentado, ahora te toca a ti —indicó el Salamence—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Nevui —respondió la Eevee.

—Bien, ya no tenemos que llamarte más Eevee —se alegró Farul—. Ahora, ¿por dónde continuamos? Veamos…

—Yo quiero saber unas cuantas cosas de ti, joven Nevui —dijo Ynthas.

Edorat y Farul miraron al Linoone con rostros de sorpresa. En cambio, Nevui agachó un poco la cabeza porque ya se hacía una idea de lo que quería preguntarle.

—Es por la confusión que tuve contigo, ¿verdad? —se quiso asegurar la Eevee.

—En parte —confirmó Ynthas—. Aunque también siento curiosidad por saber un poco más sobre ti. Sobre tu historia.

—Ynthas, ¿no estás yendo un poco rápido? Se supone que hemos de conocernos poco a poco —objetó Farul.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó Edorat—. ¿No crees que deberíamos ir más despacio? Dije que no la íbamos a incomodar.

Nevui se quedó callada unos instantes antes de soltar una inesperada respuesta.

—No me importa —sentenció Nevui, dejando una vez más al Salamence y al Kirlia con caras de sorpresa—. Aunque no comprendo por qué te interesa mi historia. Creí que solo te importaba descubrir por qué te confundí con otro Pokémon.

—Llamémoslo intuición, pero veo en ti algo que me dice que te sentirás mejor si cuentas tu historia —respondió el Linoone—. Esos ojos marrones tuyos hablan por sí solos y me revelan que has pasado por muchas situaciones antes de caer a manos de nuestro entrenador. Aun así, si de verdad te incomoda que haya sido tan directo, te pido disculpas y aceptaré que no quieras hablar de ello. No obstante, al menos concédeme el deseo de averiguar por qué me confundiste con otro de mi especie. Es lo único que conseguiría que no me vaya a mi Pokéball a dormir.

Nevui miró al suelo y se quedó así unos instantes. Ynthas no se equivocaba en que había pasado por muchas circunstancias antes de formar parte del equipo Pokémon de un humano. Algunas de ellas no le importaban comentarlas si así lograba forjar una amistad tanto con él como con Edorat y Farul, pero otras… Había algunos momentos que no le gustaba recordar por lo traumáticos que le resultaron. Sin embargo, quizá, solo quizá, Ynthas tenía razón y, si contaba su historia, acabaría con esa mala sensación que la había estado acosando desde hacía tanto. Nevui se lo pensó detenidamente mientras Edorat y Farul discutían con Ynthas por su reciente discurso. Al final, asintió, levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—Está bien. Accedo a explicar mi historia. —Los tres Pokémon terminaron su discusión y fijaron sus ojos en Nevui—. Pero con una condición: si queremos conocernos mejor, me gustaría saber vuestras historias.

—Es un trato justo. Yo acepto —consintió Ynthas—. ¿Edorat? ¿Farul?

—Opino lo mismo. Acepto. —dijo el Salamence.

—Y yo —contestó el Kirlia.

—Sin embargo, Nevui, no te sientas presionada. Cuenta tu historia como te plazca. Omite detalles importantes o no si lo prefieres y habla hasta donde creas adecuado, ¿entendido? No quiero que por mi culpa termines pensando mal de nosotros —agregó rápidamente Ynthas.

La Eevee miró por primera vez directamente a los ojos azules del Linoone.

—Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Empieza cuando quieras. Nosotros escuchamos —dijo Ynthas.

Nevui se quedó unos segundos pensando en el inicio de su historia. Podía comenzar por muchas partes y soltar el motivo de su confusión con el Linoone en un momento aparte. Sin embargo, la Eevee creyó más útil abrir el primer capítulo por el principio. Por la causa que hizo que abandonara su hogar y a su familia en contra de su voluntad derivado de un motivo que, a pesar de serle de vital importancia, realmente la hacía dudar si valía la pena haber emprendido ese viaje en el que se había embarcado.

—Empezaré por el principio, cuando mi vida era tranquila y no tenía que luchar —explicó—. Cuando mi única preocupación era… tomar una decisión sobre mi evolución.


	2. Reunión de amigos

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en uno de los bosques más frondosos y poblados de Kalos. Los rayos del sol incidían a través de las hojas de los árboles y daban un elegante toque de luz al entorno. Escuchaba de fondo a los Pokémon pájaro saltando de rama en rama, piando y cantando a partes iguales. A veces llegaban a sonar demasiado y me despertaban de mis agradables sueños. Aquel día no fue una excepción.

La combinación de la luz del sol y los cantos de los Pokémon pájaro me sacaron de mi agradable descanso. Abrí los ojos y tuve la mala suerte de mirar directamente al hielo perpetuo, lo cual me dejó por unos instantes aturdida. Cuando recuperé el sentido, contemplé con total normalidad la cueva en la que estaba unos instantes, me levanté, estiré y sacudí el cuerpo. Luego busqué la tradicional bandeja de hojas con bayas que mis hermanos solían dejarme para desayunar.

Éramos nueve hermanos y hermanas, yo incluida. Juntos formábamos una gran familia bastante conocida en el bosque. Nos llamaban la familia Eevee, probablemente porque yo era el miembro más sociable de los nueve con el resto de las especies del bosque o porque todos habían sido en el pasado un Eevee.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, me dispuse a abandonar la cueva y a visitar a mis amigos del bosque. Solíamos encontrarnos en una zona donde los árboles estaban ligeramente más separados que el resto. Mis hermanos siempre me decían que no era el mejor lugar, pero tanto a mí como a mis amigos no nos gustaba estar atrapados entre tantos árboles. Al menos les aliviaba saber que su pequeña hermana no se alejaba mucho del hogar.

Al llegar al habitual árbol donde nos reuníamos mis amigos y yo, solo me encontré con dos de ellos: un Scatterbug y un Fletchling. El primero estaba en una de las ramas más bajas, devorando como siempre sus hojas mientras que el segundo desviaba la mirada constantemente de la escena. Se alegró mucho de verme.

—¡Nevui! —gritó. Bajó de la rama en la que se encontraba y dio unos pequeños saltos con las patas juntas para acercarse a mí—. Menos mal que has venido. Estaba empezando a sentirme mal viendo a nuestro amigo comer.

—¿Otra vez Vispelon está devorando el árbol? —pregunté.

—¡Sí! Sabes que no para hasta que tú o Zilgus aparecéis. Y eso siendo optimistas. Algún día matará el árbol y tendremos que buscarnos otro sitio donde quedar.

El nombre del Fletchling era Asaria, pero entre los amigos la llamábamos simplemente Sari. A ella le encantaba que nos dirigiéramos a ella por ese nombre porque lo veía más acorde a su diminuta forma de un ave de cabeza roja anaranjada, cuerpo gris claro y una cola negra con una raya blanca en el centro. Zilgus era el cuarto integrante del grupo y a quien más cariño le tengo porque nos conocíamos prácticamente desde que nacimos. En ese momento, Zilgus no estaba, pero no tardaría en venir, de modo que Sari y yo fuimos al árbol a pasar el rato mientras Vispelon seguía con su comida.

—¿Quieres parar ya de comer? Nevui está aquí —le regañó Sari al Scatterbug.

El Pokémon bicho, también pequeño como la Fletchling, levantó su gran cabeza redonda anormalmente más grande que el resto de su cuerpo e irguió las tres antenas blancas de su cabeza. Con el diente redondeado de su boca terminó de masticar la hoja que se estaba comiendo, sacudió la corona de escamas que descansaba bajo su cabeza y miró fijamente al pájaro con sus ojos amarillos de pupilas cuadradas y negras como la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

—Sabes que no puedo parar ni debo —replicó Vispelon—. Necesito comer mucho para obtener la energía necesaria para que Pokémon como los de tu especie no me devoren.

—Tienes suerte de que a mí no me guste alimentarme de los de tu especie. Sino habrías despertado hace mucho mis instintos de depredadora con lo relleno que te estás poniendo.

Siempre me había resultado increíble que Sari y Vispelon no se atacaran mutuamente por sus diferencias claras de depredador y presa. A Sari no le gustaban los bichos como Vispelon, pero eso no significaba que no los comiese. Aun así, esas diferencias no les impedía ser amigos.

—A ver cuando cambias de una vez para que pueda estar en estos encuentros más tranquila.

—Déjalo, Sari —intenté calmar a mi amiga—. Le llegará el cambio cuando él decida que debe cambiar.

Sari suspiró.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Nevui. Tu especie no tiene esa presión que impone mi bandada o la colonia de Vispelon.

Miré a otro lado. No había forma de que me afectase de una manera u otra sacar el tema de la evolución. Sari y Vispelon lo sabían, pero la situación había hecho que el ave de cabeza rojiza se olvidara por completo de ello.

—Creo que voy a tener que partir antes si quiero reunirme con vosotros sin toparme con el que ya parece ser el saludo matinal del grupo.

La voz de Zilgus desvió la atención del tema principal y consiguió que los tres reparásemos en él. Yo me alegré mucho de verlo y lo demostré agitando la cola a la vez que lo recibía con una amplia sonrisa. El último Pokémon del grupo se acercó y se sentó pegado al tronco, justo debajo de la rama en la que Sari y Vispelon reposaban.

—¿Va todo bien? —se quiso asegurar—. Cuando he llegado he visto a Nevui mirando en otra dirección. Se la veía algo molesta.

—No estaba molesta —aclaré—. Solamente es que… bueno, alcanzamos ese tema que tan poco me gusta tratar.

Zilgus me miró fijamente con sus ojos azules.

—Ya entiendo. Sari ha cantado más de la cuenta y ha vuelto a calentarse por algo que hacía Vispelon, ¿verdad? Y por lo que dices, seguro que ha sido por el tema de la evolución.

Confirmé la deducción de mi amigo con un movimiento de cabeza. Entonces Sari se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata que había realizado y se tapó el pico con el ala.

—Lo siento, Nevui —se disculpó—. No he había percatado de ello hasta ahora.

—No pasa nada —acepté el perdón de mi alada amiga—. Estaba claro que la conversación acabaría tocando ese tema. Si no hubiera intervenido, quizá no habría llegado.

—Si no hubieras intervenido, Sari y yo hubiéramos vuelto a nuestra ya típica pelea de especies —contrapuso Vispelon—, y hubiera acabado con el mismo resultado de llenar las plumas de Sari con mi hilo.

—Qué asco me da solo de pensarlo —soltó Sari agitando las alas como si estuviera impregnada de los hilos del Pokémon bicho—. Ahí debo darte las gracias, Nevui.

La tensión bajó con la escena de Sari y todos volvimos a una situación más normal, dentro de lo que las reuniones de los cuatro solían ser. Sin embargo, el tema de la evolución no terminó ahí y fue Zilgus quien la continuó.

—Desde que evolucioné, este tema no ha dejado de surgir en nuestro círculo —dijo—. Me siento un poco culpable por ello.

—No deberías —repliqué al instante—. No me salvo de hablar de la evolución ni cuando estoy reunida con mi familia. Hace días que a alguno de ellos se le escapa algo relacionado con el tema.

Zilgus en el pasado era un Zigzagoon. Nunca me reveló cómo logró que su cuerpo pasara a su siguiente fase evolutiva. La última según lo que recordaba de sus comentarios. En aquella reunión hacía más de una semana que no le veíamos, pero no era la primera vez que le veíamos con la nueva forma que había adoptado… la de un Linoone.

—Entonces, ¿podemos preguntarle acerca de su nueva vida como uno de los Pokémon más fuertes de su grupo? —Sari fue la que más se emocionó al ver a uno de los cuatro miembros del grupo evolucionado. Siempre buscaba una oportunidad de formular esas cuestiones a Zilgus—. Siempre y cuando no te incomode, Nevui.

—Adelante. Ya que nos hemos puesto a hablar de ello, no voy a ser una aguafiestas.

Sari levantó y sacudió las alas a modo de celebración.

—Pero si ya os conté qué sería de mí cuando me visteis por primera vez como un Linoone —respondió Zilgus con pocas ganas. Pero Sari dio a entender que se había olvidado o que prefería volver a escucharlo. Zilgus no tuvo más remedio que satisfacer su supuesta curiosidad—. Ahora soy un recolector para mi manada. Todas las mañanas exploro el bosque en busca de bayas para comer entre todos y también debo defender nuestro territorio junto a otros Linoone de cualquier Pokémon que intente arrebatárnoslo. ¿Estás contenta ahora, Sari?

—¿Es emocionante? —inquirió ella.

—No creo que recolectar bayas todos los días para la manda sea lo que tú entiendes por emocionante. Ni siquiera en las defensas de territorio, ya que es muy poco probable. Y no pienses que me va a tocar defender el territorio en el extremo caso de que suceda. Los líderes me han dejado claro que soy un recolector y, si es estrictamente necesario, un recurso de combate.

—Pues vaya nueva vida más aburrida —opinó Sari desanimada.

—Mi especie no es igual que la tuya, Sari, y yo soy más tranquilo que tú. Los míos no se pasan los días compitiendo contra la bandada de los Pidgeot para demostrar quién debe obtener más territorio aéreo. Además —agregó rápidamente Zilgus—, hacerme más fuerte no entraba entre mis motivos por evolucionar.

—Eso está claro. Ni tú ni Vispelon sois de los que buscan la evolución para fortalecerse.

—¿Por qué motivos exactamente quisiste evolucionar? —inquirí a mi amigo. Ya que estábamos hablando de un tema delicado para mí, no iba a ser quien se mantuviera callada. Fue tal la impresión que causé que mis tres amigos me miraron con ojos curiosos.

—Ayudar a la manada, honrar a mis padres, darle un uso útil a mi costumbre de acumular cosas… Supongo que esas serían las tres principales razones —contestó Zilgus—. También podría añadir la gran velocidad que ahora poseo, dejándome en las mismas condiciones que las demás especies del bosque.

—Aunque no tanta como los superiores de mi especie —contrapuso Sari sintiéndose orgullosa. Los tres apartamos ligeramente la mirada.

—Así que… evolucionaste por tu manada —continué ignorando por completo el comentario de Sari. Zilgus asintió—. ¿Y tú, Vispelon?

—Ya lo he dicho antes: evitar que los pájaros como Sari me introduzcan en su menú del día —contestó al momento el Scatterbug—. Los pájaros pierden interés por aquello que no es un bicho pequeño.

—O que tienen unas alas más grandes que su cuerpo y extremadamente llamativas —murmuró Sari.

—Y lo dice la que tiene la cabeza recubierta de plumas de un rojo tan intenso como el fuego y que algún día podrá envolver su cuerpo en llamas.

—Ahí te ha cazado, Sari —comentó Zilgus.

Los tres nos reímos y Sari levantó un ala a la vez que agazapaba la cabeza en señal de aceptación por haber sido cazada. Así expresábamos cuando ocurrían esa clase de situaciones.

—Entonces, lo tuyo es más como un método de… ¿supervivencia? —intenté adivinar.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y tú, Sari? —me dirigí al único que no había revelado sus motivos por evolucionar.

—Superación y competencia —dijo ella con determinación—. Quiero demostrar a toda la bandada de lo que soy capaz y que seré digna de participar en las competiciones de los Talonflame contra los Pidgeot por el territorio aéreo. Además, quiero humillar a mi hermano, que no para de recriminarme por reunirme con vosotros en vez de conversar con otros Fletchling. Sobre todo, desde que descubrió que hablo con lo que él considera comida —añadió mirando a Vispelon.

—Comprendo…

No me atreví a adivinar en una sola palabra los motivos de Sari. Ella siempre había sido un tanto imprevisible, lo que hacía que su opinión actual cambiara de un día para otro.

—Nevui, ¿estás bien?

La preocupación de Zilgus por mí me había dejado confusa por unos instantes hasta que me percaté de la postura que había adoptado. Una vez más, estaba cabizbaja y completamente sumida en mis pensamientos. Incapaz de salir del trance fácilmente si no me llamaban la atención. Me pasaba cada vez que pensaba en mis propios motivos para evolucionar. Mis amigos tenían uno, pero yo no. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poseer uno que todavía debía descubrir o, simplemente, me estaba maltratando con solo pensarlo.

Zilgus, Sari y Vispelon ya esperaban esa reacción por mi parte y no tardaron en sacarme de la sumisión y hacer que no fueran lo más importante de mi vida en esos momentos. Para ellos era fácil decirlo.

—¿Otra vez con esos pensamientos? —me preguntó Zilgus. Asentí y él suspiró—. Vamos, Nevui, no te lastimes así. Cuando evolucioné, no me esperaba este cambio tan fuerte de ti. Has pasado de ser la Eevee divertida, curiosa y extrovertida de la que me hice amigo a probablemente ser el Pokémon más deprimido del bosque. Y eso no me gusta.

—Es verdad. Antes hasta te hacían gracia las constantes riñas en las que acabábamos Vispelon y yo —añadió Sari—. Ahora haces que hasta me sienta mal por ello incluso sabiendo que es una pelea falsa. ¿Dónde está la Nevui que intentaba escalar los árboles solo para sentarse en la misma rama que yo?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sé perfectamente que no debería tratarme de esta manera, pero no puedo evitarlo —repliqué—. Veros a vosotros, emocionados por adoptar aspectos más fuertes, veloces o bellos y con un motivo de peso por alcanzar ese objetivo hace que me cuestione más de la cuenta mi ya repetitiva pregunta sobre si debería evolucionar o no.

Zilgus se me acercó y me acarició suavemente la melena con sus dos afiladas garras.

—La evolución es una decisión muy complicada y de no retorno; tanto yo como Sari y Vispelon entendemos tu posición y lo difícil que debe ser tomarla. La increíble versatilidad que tiene de tu especie de poder cambiar a muchas formas completamente distintas entre sí puede llegar a ser abrumadora. Y cada una de ellas te obligaría a llevar una vida muy diferente a la actual. —Miré a Zilgus a la cara. Si esa era su manera de animarme, no lo estaba consiguiendo—. Pero hay una cosa que los tres envidiamos: esa versatilidad también se aplica a tu forma actual. Tienes como un equilibrio natural que te permite hacer de todo sin tener que evolucionar. Podrías ser recolectora como yo sin ningún problema, incluso competitiva como Sari si compartierais la misma naturaleza. En cuanto a lo de Vispelon, te seré sincero: no lo necesitas. Creo que ya eres bastante bella tal cual.

—En resumen, la evolución para ti no es una obligación, sino una opción —sentenció Sari—. ¿Podría ser que su especie sea la única que no lo requiere?

—Dentro de las que pueden evolucionar, claro está —especificó Zilgus.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme de encima los malos pensamientos que me estaban asediando la mente y miré a mis amigos con una amplia sonrisa. Al final, el discurso de Zilgus había servido de algo.

—Gracias. A veces no comprendo cómo podéis soportar mi comportamiento cuando hablamos de la evolución.

—No es tan difícil. Somos tus amigos, ¿no? —soltó Sari como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

Tenía razón.

Después de aquella conversación, la reunión se animó mucho más. Sari y Vispelon volvieron a sus falsas riñas cuando el Scatterbug se puso de nuevo a comerse las hojas del árbol. Sari intentó pararlo, pero era inútil. Admitiendo que no conseguiría nada, aleteó y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Zilgus, que estaba contándome algunas anécdotas de su manada y ella se unió con alguna de su parte. Las de Zilgus eran más entretenidas que las de Sari, aunque ella lograba narrar algún momento igual de divertido.

Todo trascurrió con normalidad hasta que, de repente, la cabeza me empezó a doler. No fue intenso ni duradero, pero sí dolió por unos segundos. Mis amigos me miraron un poco preocupados y se calmaron al ver que levantaba las orejas como si tratara de captar mejor los sonidos de mi entorno. Entonces adivinaron que no me pasaba nada malo, sino que alguien que ya conocían había contactado conmigo de forma telepática.

 _Nevui, perdona si te he interrumpido. Y si no, por el pinchazo que habrás sufrido cuando me comunico contigo usando la telepatía. Solo quería decirte que Firia quiere que te reúnas con ella en la sala más subterránea de la cueva. Creo que se trata de algo bastante importante; van a estar también tus otros dos hermanos naturales. Te recomiendo que no les hagas esperar. Y no intentes responder este mensaje, que ya sabes que no tienes poderes psíquicos como yo. Simplemente ven, ¿entendido?_

El mensaje telepático terminó tan abruptamente como llegó. Me sacudí la cabeza y me acaricié las orejas con tal de deshacerme del ligero pitido que se quedaba en mi cabeza por un tiempo.

—Alguien de tu familia se ha puesto en contacto contigo, ¿verdad? —se quiso asegurar Zilgus.

—Sí. —Volvía sacudir la cabeza—. El día en que pueda prever los mensajes telepáticos de Massara podré actuar más sutilmente.

—Algo así solo puede hacerlo otro Pokémon psíquico… ¿no? —comentó Sari.

—No lo sé. Es posible que haya Pokémon de otro tipo que puedan sin entrar en esa categoría —opinó Zilgus—. Pero a saber si es verdad.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué no vino Kiteli a entregar el mensaje? A estas horas del día suele salir a explorar el bosque como de costumbre —pregunté. Era imposible que mis amigos supieran la respuesta, así que se mantuvieron callados—. Habrá ido en otra dirección o habrá salido antes —me dije. Me levanté y estiré un poco las patas después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sentada—. Será mejor que me ponga en marcha, no vaya a ser que impaciente a Firia.

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Nevui —se despidieron Zilgus y Sari. Vispelon tardó en darse cuenta de que me iba porque se había enfrascado con una hoja que devoraba muy lentamente. Debía estar ya lleno. Solo cuando me acerqué a él dejó la comida y se despidió.

—¿Seguiréis aquí más tarde? —pregunté a los tres—. Desconozco cuánto durará la reunión, pero dudo que sea mucho.

—Yo no creo. Pronto me iré a comer y luego tengo que entrenar —respondió Sari.

—Yo no estoy seguro —continuó Vispelon—. Como por esas horas es el momento de caza de los pájaros, estaré escondido hasta entonces. Dependerá de ellos si me permiten volver.

—Yo sí estaré —concluyó Zilgus—. Ya he recolectado las bayas del día para mi manada y tengo el resto del día libre. Te esperaré, pero si veo que se hace muy tarde, entonces regresaré con la manada.

—Le diré a Massara que te envíe un mensaje al respecto. Así no tendrás que esperar más de lo debido.

—No es mala idea. Espero poder soportar el dolor de cabeza que producen sus mensajes telepáticos —bromeó Zilgus sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo.

—No intentes imitarme —le seguí la corriente y le di un empujón—. Nos vemos luego. Y a vosotros dos, mañana si es posible.

—Aquí estaremos —prometieron los dos.

Acto seguido me puse en camino hacia la cueva. Por el camino pensé por qué Firia me había hecho llamar. En especial, cuando también iban a estar mis otros dos hermanos naturales. Era raro, muy raro, que los cuatro fuéramos a reunirnos. Había muy pocas veces que aquello sucediera, y la gran mayoría era para celebrar el día de nacimiento de algún miembro de la familia. Y si mal no recordaba, no era ese día para ninguno. Pero, entonces, ¿para qué? La verdad era que me intrigaba mucho, aunque debería aprender a no sentirme curiosa por casi todo lo que sucedía en mi familia.


	3. La familia Eon

Me dirigí rápidamente a la cueva pensando todavía en el tema que trataría en la reunión que iba a tener con mis hermanos naturales. Pero no me pasé todo el trayecto con aquello en mente; también intentaría aligerar un poco la reunión porque se acercaba la hora de comer y mi estómago ya daba indicios de exigir atención. Con un poco de suerte, recibiría un nuevo mensaje de Massara informándome de un aplazamiento de la reunión para después de comer, pero no fue así. Llegué a la entrada de la cueva y me adentré en ella.

Por si acaso, miré en la zona designada como mi comedero por si me habían dejado algún surtido de bayas. No había nada. Suspiré y continué mi camino hacia las profundidades de la cueva.

La sala de reuniones se hallaba en la parte más subterránea de la cueva y, para llegar allí, debía pasar por un pequeño acceso de poco más de un metro de altura que conducía a la intrincada red de túneles que mi familia y yo llamábamos hogar.

La cueva estaba dividida en diversas secciones; cada una reservada exclusivamente a un miembro de la familia y conectadas entre sí por la red de túneles. Una sala donde solo podía sentirse a gusto, por decirlo de alguna forma, uno de ellos. Había algunas salas sin ocupar pensadas para mí en caso de que mi parte de la cueva se viera comprometida por el temporal del exterior, como lluvias fuertes o climas muy calurosos o fríos, donde poder refugiarme de ellos y otras pensadas para que comiéramos todos en familia. Todas esas situaciones eran escasas, pero estaban ahí para cuando ocurrieran.

Lo malo de que la red fuera la única vía por la que moverse era que, aunque no quisieras, tenías que pasar por las habitaciones de los demás miembros de la familia obligatoriamente. No por todas, pero sí por varias. Y siendo la sala más subterránea mi destino, debía atravesar al menos la mitad de ellas.

La habitación de Massara era la única sala que conectaba directamente con la mía y algunas de las vacías y la primera en la que entré. El ambiente que se respiraba en aquella sala era de lo más místico, aunque no extrañaba nada si sabías que quien vivía ahí era un Pokémon de grandes poderes psíquicos. Siempre me fascinó ver aquella decoración tan particular de Massara con bolas de luz lilas proporcionando iluminación y diversas piedras envueltas en auras lilas flotando por toda la habitación. Yo me divertía empujando esas piedras y viendo como rebotaban en las paredes hasta detenerse suavemente en cualquier punto del lugar. Nunca había un día en el que no me dedicara a empujarlas independientemente de lo que tuviera que hacer.

—¿Otra vez desordenando mi habitación, Nevui?

Levanté las orejas al escuchar la voz tranquila y serena de Massara frente a mí. Las esferas de luz no proporcionaban toda la iluminación necesaria para ver lo que tenías a un par de metros de ti, pero Massara hizo que estas la alumbraran en su totalidad y fuera capaz de contemplarla. Me quedé mirando fijamente la gema roja que tenía en medio de sus dos ojos morados de pupila blanca y su característico pelaje de color lila. Se sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se acicaló uno de los dos mechones de pelo que le salían de debajo de sus largas orejas. Ella los llamaba bigotes, pero a mí no me lo parecían. Apartó unas piedrecitas con sus patas y reacomodó la cola dejando a la vista las dos puntas en las que acababa.

—Lo siento. Es que es muy divertido observar como algo tan duro como una piedra rebota por las paredes —me disculpé.

Massara agachó ligeramente la cabeza, seguramente ocultando una sonrisa que a ella no le gustaba mostrar siempre. Se envolvió en la misma aura que las piedras y devolvió la que había empujado de nuevo a su antigua posición.

—¿Volví a enviarte un mensaje en un mal momento? Percibo que estás algo alterada.

Siempre me había fascinado e incomodado a partes iguales las asombrosas habilidades psíquicas de una Espeon como ella. Me llegó a explicar cómo adivinaba los estados de, no solo de mí, sino de todos los Pokémon del bosque con tan solo mirarlos unos instantes. Lo llamaba algo así como «energía emocional», un tipo de energía que emitimos los Pokémon contantemente y varía según el estado de ánimo en el que nos encontremos en ese momento. No entendí nada.

—Bueno, estaba hablando con Zilgus y los demás cuando tu mensaje resonó en mi cabeza —conté—. Ocurrió el típico pinchazo que siento cuando lo recibo. Todos mis amigos saben qué me pasa cuando reacciono a ellos.

Massara me miró con ojos inquisidores.

—Has debido tener una conversación intensa esta mañana. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a relajarte?

—Estoy bien —respondí de inmediato—. Diría que parte de esa alteración también se debe a la reunión que he de tener con Firia y los demás. ¿Sabes por qué me quieren ver?

—Lo siento, Nevui. Ya sabes que no interfiero en asuntos privados de otros miembros de la familia, en especial si es entre hermanos naturales, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

En la familia estábamos divididos en cuatro grupos denominados «hermandad natural», lo cual nos ayudaba un poco a entendernos entre nosotros cuando le ocurría algo a un miembro. Yo formaba parte del grupo más grande en el que estaban Firia y dos hermanos más. Cuatro en total. Luego estaban Kiteli y su hermana, Massara y su hermano y la miembro solitaria que no tenía a nadie con la que compartía parentesco alguno llamada Faeris.

—Vaya, esperaba que al menos hubieras percibido algo en ellos que fuera imposible de no detectar y que me pudieras revelar —dije intentando dar lástima a Massara, aunque no era capaz de conseguirlo en alguien como ella.

—Te lo repito: no intervengo en asuntos privados entre hermanos naturales. Incluso si hubiese percibido algo en Firia, mi respeto hacia ella me impediría informarte.

—¿Y fuera de lo que notaras sin tus habilidades? —pregunté—. ¿Qué cara tenía cuando te mandó llamarme?

Massara se quedó un momento pensativa, recordando la conversación con mi hermana. Luego asintió como si estuviese de acuerdo consigo misma.

—No la vi muy distinta a cómo se la suele ver. Seguía con la clásica cara de enfado, aunque si he de añadir algo más que no sea en lo que percibí de su energía emocional, diría que…

Antes de que Massara me revelara un pequeño atisbo de luz que despejara mis dudas sobre la reunión, chillé con todas mis fuerzas. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Massara, pero dudaba que se sobresaltara como yo lo hice. Brinqué de tal forma que debí haber vuelto a superar mi récord de altura saltando. Lo que me había asustado había sido que alguien me había mordido la cola de tal manera que el espeso pelaje de esta había disminuido, dejando claramente dónde había recibido el mordisco. Cuando caí de nuevo sobre mis cuatro patas, me alejé del punto donde había sido mordida y traté de sanar el dolor a base de caricias.

—Una vez más, la pequeña Nevui ha olvidado vigilar lo que tiene detrás de ella. Me sorprende que todavía no hayas aprendido esa lección.

Miré a la oscuridad que habían dejado las esferas de luz de Massara al atraerlas hasta ella y cambié mi miedo por enfado. Solo conocía a un Pokémon que se dedicaba a morderme la cola.

—¡Nunca te pedí que me dieras lecciones! —grité. Massara agachó un poco la cabeza debido a que era sensible a los sonidos fuertes—. ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo, Synis?

Unas luces amarillas brillaron en la oscuridad. Eran círculos y aros encendiéndose y apagándose como si perdieran fuerza y la recuperaran al momento. Luego, dos nuevas luces surgieron de la negrura de color rojo cortadas por una línea negra. Claramente se trataban de ojos. Los ojos de Synis. El Pokémon avanzó hacia la luz y Massara se ocupó de que las esferas de luz también lo alumbraran. Era necesario, pues el color del pelaje de Synis era tan negro que resultaba imposible detectarlo en zonas sin iluminar. Levantó la cabeza con orgullo y extinguió la luz que salían de sus marcas doradas en forma de círculos entre sus ojos y en ambas orejas, las cuatro patas y la cola.

—Porque debes aprender igualmente —dijo secamente—. El peligro acecha en cualquier rincón de la oscuridad. Si no soy yo, puede ser otro Pokémon. Y este no te daría una segunda oportunidad.

Me molestaba lo siniestro que llegaba a ser Synis, incluso sabiendo que su tipo elemental era precisamente ese al pertenecer a la evolución de los Umbreon.

—Lo único que consigues así es que tenga miedo de la oscuridad, no de que esté alerta cuando me vea rodeada de ella —le recriminé. Pero Synis continuó como si no me hubiera escuchado y se detuvo junto a mí.

—Eso también sirve; la oscuridad no es lugar para todos —me soltó acercando el hocico a mi oreja.

Yo sacudí la cabeza y me aparté de él, algo que Synis vio como divertido y siguió caminando hacia Massara lentamente. Tuve la brillante idea de vengarme e intentar morder su cola, pero nada más salté con la boca abierta, el Umbreon reaccionó de una forma sobrenatural y antes de que mi cabeza se diera contra el suelo, Synis ya compartía espacio al lado de Massara.

—Demasiado lenta… y previsible —dijo como si aún me estuviera dando lecciones.

Yo me levanté intentando no permanecer en la humillación por más tiempo y lancé mi mirada más fulminante a Synis. Tenía hasta los mofletes inflados.

—Abusón —lo insulté.

Aquella era la palabra con la que terminaba la mayoría de las peleas que tenía con Synis, como si fuera una norma que lo obligaba a parar con todo. Sin embargo, Synis se reía y prácticamente rompía con su faceta de Pokémon orgulloso y astuto a uno más amistoso, aunque debía mejorar que sus carcajadas no fueran tan siniestras.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha traído a mi habitación, Synis? —inquirió Massara claramente molesta—. Desde luego dar lecciones a Nevui no suele ser tu prioridad.

—Ciertamente. La verdad es que solo vine a visitarte y preguntarte si sabías algo de lo que ocurre hoy en la cueva, hermana—respondió Synis—. He visto a Firia rara y me pica la curiosidad. ¿Tú no sabes nada al respecto?

—No. Y no se te ocurra esconderte en las sombras para espiar a los demás —le recriminó Massara—. Los asuntos entre hermanos naturales solo deben revelarse al resto si ellos quieren.

—Ya estamos otra vez —dijo Synis como si hubiera escuchado aquello muchas veces—. Aprendí la lección, ¿vale? Firia ya me dejó bien chamuscado para que no se me olvidase. Además, no intentes darme órdenes que sabes perfectamente que no puedes asegurar que se cumplirán.

Synis era el único miembro de la familia al cual los poderes psíquicos de Massara no le afectaban para nada, ni siquiera los poderes más simples como la telepatía. Podía bloquear los mensajes de Massara a voluntad. Un poder inmenso sobre los Pokémon de tipo psíquico.

—Aun así, alguna cosa me puedes revelar, ¿no? —Synis insistió en descubrir algo—. Que Nevui esté aquí no es casualidad.

Massara suspiró comprendiendo que su hermano no pararía hasta obtener un poco de información.

—Firia me pidió que mandara un mensaje a Nevui para que se congregara con ella y sus hermanos en la sala de reuniones. ¿Tienes suficiente con eso?

—No me ayuda a entender lo que ocurre, pero supongo que valdrá —dijo Synis ligeramente decepcionado—. Bueno, será mejor que nuestra hermanita continúe su camino, ¿verdad? No hagamos esperar a sus hermanos más de lo necesario.

Tomé esa sugerencia como una forma de decirme que me marchara. Me quedé unos segundos mirando con mala cara a Synis y me despedí de Massara. Justo antes de volver a adentrarme en los túneles, Massara añadió:

—Recuerda no ir por la izquierda si no quieres entrar en la habitación de Synis.

—Eh, ¿qué hay de malo mi habitación? —se quejó el Umbreon—. No tiene nada de raro.

—Salvo que está completamente a oscuras y solo se ilumina por las noches —le refrescó la memoria la Espeon—. Todavía no se ha alzado la luna.

Dejé a Synis y Massara discutiendo y me metí en los túneles. Apenas avancé unos pocos metros y escuché un grito de dolor procedente de la habitación de Massara. Quien gritaba era Synis y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza me hizo mucha gracia. Synis tal vez era inmune a los poderes psíquicos de Massara, pero ella podía usar elementos físicos para golpear a su hermano. Cosas como piedras.

Fui cogiendo en todo momento el camino de la derecha siempre que los túneles me lo permitieran. Pronto empecé a notar ciertas anomalías como que las temperaturas descendían o que a veces pisaba brotes de plantas. Aquello indicaba que me acercaba a las habitaciones de Kiteli y Aisa, las cuales estaban cubiertas de hielo o extrañas plantas. Pretendí tomar el camino de las plantas de Kiteli, pero sin previo aviso me resbalé con un suelo congelado y me deslicé varios metros sin poder detenerme. Por suerte, no todo el suelo estaba helado, de modo que me detuve bruscamente tras patinar por al menos una decena de metros. Me recompuse y comprobé si podía dar marcha atrás e ir por el camino que realmente quería, pero el suelo resbalaba mucho y no daba la posibilidad. Me sacudí el polvo que me quedaba y avancé por el camino de las bajas temperaturas de Aisa.

La habitación de Aisa era la más apartada de todas porque a ella le encantaba vivir en zonas muy frías. No en extremo, pero sí lo suficiente para hacer que el agua compartiese sus estados sólido y líquido a la vez. Esto provocaba que en muchas ocasiones las corrientes de aire internas de la cueva fueran incómodas para los demás de lo heladas que se tornaban y por eso todos acordamos mantenerla donde su frío no molestase a nadie sin separar su habitación de la red.

Nada más pasar el umbral de la entrada a la habitación de Aisa, me estremecí ante la drástica bajada de las temperaturas. Fuera hacía un agradable sol primaveral mientras que ahí tenías la sensación de adentrarte en una zona de invierno perpetuo similar a los picos de las montañas más altas. Su habitación intentaba imitar ese ambiente, con el techo más alto de todas las habitaciones de la familia y piedras fingiendo ser montañas con picos nevados. Había nieve por todas partes salvo por un camino de piedra dibujado para quien debiera pasar por ahí. Había hasta unos pequeños agujeros en la nieve recubiertos de agua y hielo.

No me gustaba el frío, pero sí la nieve. Era un sentimiento contradictorio. No obstante, aquello no me impedía que las pocas veces que pasaba por la habitación de Aisa me quedase unos segundos jugando con la nieve. Firia podía esperar ese tiempo.

Desde el camino, fui excavando la nieve del borde y lanzándola a un lado con las patas al aire permitiendo que un poco cayera sobre mí y mi pelaje. El frío hacía que instantáneamente me sacudiera y alejara las acumulaciones de nieve en mi cuerpo dispersándola por toda la habitación. La segunda vez que lo hice, una bola de nieve que se había formado sin querer al recogerla con las patas voló e impactó contra algo que no sonó como las falsas montañas cubiertas de nieve.

—Eh, un poco más de cuidado —dijo una voz—. Casi me caigo al agua.

Me quité la nieve que se me había quedado en las orejas y miré en la dirección de la que había provenido la voz. Escasos segundos después, un Pokémon se me acercó después de rodear uno de los diversos agujeros con agua helada de la habitación. Se movía de manera muy elegante incluso para estar hundiendo constantemente casi la mitad de las cuatro patas en la nieve. Su pelaje celeste era precioso y encajaba muy bien con el ambiente helado. También tenía otras partes de un azul más oscuro como la espalda, las patas, el final de la cola y el interior de sus orejas. Curiosamente, todas esas marcas eran formaban rombos ya fuera por el dibujo como por la propia silueta de las partes de su cuerpo. No obstante, las patas daban más la sensación de que llevara algo como unas protecciones adicionales contra le frío. Me quedaba hipnotizada con el movimiento de las coletas que le salían de los extremos de una especie de gruesa corona o diadema en su frente de un color igualmente azulado, pero en un punto intermedio entre el celeste del pelaje y el oscuro de las marcas. Obviamente, las puntas de esas melenas tenían las mismas marcas romboides siguiendo el patrón del resto de su cuerpo. Aquello me encantaba.

Aisa tenía uno de los aspectos más bellos que jamás había visto. Me gustaba mucho estar cerca de ella y admirarla, incluso jugar con aquellas coletas que le salían de la corona. Ella los llamaba orejas auxiliares, pero yo no dejé ni dejaría de referirme a estas como coletas. Aisa se rindió hace mucho de intentar que dijera la palabra correcta.

—¿Nevui? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Aisa. Yo no respondí al momento y me quedé mirando alegremente sus ojos del azul más oscuro posible. Ella se me acercó todavía más y me dio un golpecito con el hocico para que reaccionara por fin—. Te he hecho una pregunta, pequeña.

Me sacudí la cabeza para dejar de quedarme fascinada por la belleza del cuerpo de un Glaceon como Aisa.

—Perdona. La verdad es que no tenía intención de pasar por aquí —respondí—. Es que en los túneles había una zona congelada y por accidente me resbalé y fui incapaz de dar media vuelta.

—Una zona congelada, ¿dices? —Aisa miró hacia la entrada que había detrás de mí—. Iré a notificárselo a Firia para que lo derrita.

—¿Puedes decírselo más tarde? Firia está ahora ocupada —expliqué. Aisa me miró y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, pequeña?

—Me dirijo a la sala de reuniones donde se supone que están ella y mis otros dos hermanos. No creo que hagan nada nuevo hasta que haya terminado.

—¿Una reunión de una hermandad natural? No se me había informado de ello, aunque ya estoy más que acostumbrada.

Desgraciadamente, Aisa era la última en enterarse de casi todo lo que ocurría en la cueva o a los miembros de la familia. Siempre debido a su requerido aislamiento por tener la habitación que más afectaba al resto. Me daba lástima, pero Aisa se veía muy tranquila con el tema, probablemente porque las noticias le llegaban igualmente y no le importaba que fueran un poco tarde mientras se lo contaran.

—Deberías ponerte en marcha, pequeña —me dijo la Glaceon con una sonrisa—. Puedes estar aquí bastante tiempo gracias a tu espeso pelaje, pero sé muy bien que no te gusta tanto el frío como para quedarte a jugar con la nieve.

Cuando Aisa me recordó mi molestia con las bajas temperaturas mi cuerpo reaccionó y hasta él me hacía indicaciones de salir de la habitación. Entendí el mensaje que me estaba mandando y me puse en camino.

—Oh, se me olvidaba. Si has de ir a la sala de reuniones, te recomiendo ir por la habitación de Kiteli —me comunicó Aisa—. Al menos soy la primera en saber la situación de Faeris, y la pobre todavía está adaptando la habitación a sus gustos. Creo que será conveniente no molestarla.

Asentí y continué mi camino esta vez con una dirección concreta. Había pensado en ir antes por la habitación de Faeris que por la de Kiteli precisamente porque no estaba personalizada a su gusto todavía y podría pasar sin distraerme. Pero si ella estaba trabajando en ello en estos momentos, no debía entrometerme. A fin de cuentas, Faeris era el miembro más reciente de la familia con apenas medio año viviendo en la cueva y todavía sabía poco de ella. Esperaba que llegara pronto el día en el que se abriera a los demás y conociera mejor a una Sylveon porque no sabía mucho más de que fuera una Eevee en el pasado.

Las longitudes de los túneles que se dirigían a la habitación de Aisa eran las más extensas de todas y se hacían notar. No necesitabas sentir el descenso de las temperaturas; te bastaba con recorrer durante bastante tiempo el mismo túnel. No sabría especificar el tiempo que tardé en al menos volver a ver las plantas que asomaban por los túneles más próximos a la habitación de Kiteli.

Aquel lugar específico de la cueva era como si de repente salieras de la cueva al bosque. Había arbustos y hierba allá donde mirases, incluso se alzaban pequeños árboles que apenas superaban los dos metros de altura. Un bosque en miniatura. Al principio me preguntaba cómo Kiteli podía mantener con vida las plantas cuando estas crecían en rocas y no en tierra y no tenían luz solar directa, pero él me explicó la capacidad de adaptación de las plantas por sobrevivir y expandirse en el entorno y lo que él hacía para ayudarlas: recogía el agua que necesitaba de Aisa al derretir su hielo y proporcionaba luz solar con una bola incandescente que imitaba el sol creada con su poder. Siempre había un sol en miniatura en la habitación, por lo que la iluminación en la habitación era ideal para ver lo que tenías delante.

Crucé la habitación de Kiteli lentamente; el frío de la de Aisa me había dejado temblando y el sol me devolvía el calor que había perdido mi cuerpo. Pensé en no irme hasta recuperarme.

Mientras esperaba, paseé por el pequeño bosque, observando los arbustos y oliendo las pocas flores que habían conseguido nacer en aquel ambiente. Y sin darme cuenta, había ido a parar frente al único lugar de tierra de toda la habitación: el huerto de Kiteli. Un lugar donde mi hermano hacía crecer plantas específicas a las que darle un uso después. Era algo así como el curandero de la familia y ahí estaban los ingredientes que empleaba para tratar heridas como cortes o quemaduras. Me entró la curiosidad y examiné lo que estaba cultivando solo para ver las plantas menos vistosas de toda la habitación. Tenían hasta hongos, lo que mi instinto me gritó que me alejara de ahí y obedecí al momento. Justo entonces se hizo la oscuridad.

El sol en miniatura se había extinguido. Algo normal, ya que el poder que requería para brillar se terminaba constantemente. Tuve mala suerte de que llegara a la habitación justo cuando el sol había alcanzado su límite. Y lo peor era que la oscuridad era similar a la de la habitación de Synis, salvo que ahí era algo natural.

Me quedé ciega en el sentido de no ver lo que tenía delante de mí, ni siquiera cuando mis ojos se adaptaron de nuevo a la poca luz de la cueva. Me dio miedo moverme por la habitación ya que no me sabía de memoria por dónde debía ir sin chocar con un arbusto o un árbol. Podía esperar al regreso de Kiteli, pero el tiempo oscilaba entre unos minutos a varias horas. Si no me presentaba en la sala de reuniones, mi familia seguramente activaría un estado de emergencia al no haberme reunido con Firia. Y como no quise asustarlos, me dejé guiar por el tacto.

No salió muy bien. La hierba me desorientaba y tropezaba varias veces con rocas que sobresalía de esta. Al final la suerte se me acabó y sentí como en uno me hice daño en la pata derecha. Solo fue un fino corte, pero el escozor dolía bastante y no evité soltar un alarido. Entonces decidí no dar un paso más y llamé a quien pudiera escuchar el eco de mi voz por los túneles. Massara y Synis eran mis mejores bazas, pero quien acudió en mi ayuda fue el propio Kiteli.

Mi hermano había entrado en su habitación e inmediatamente usó su poder para crear un nuevo sol en miniatura y devolver al lugar la luz que había perdido. Se quedó sorprendido y extrañado al verme sentada y con la pata derecha levantada con tal de que las briznas de hierba no molestaran la herida. Me había quedado entre un árbol y el supuesto lugar de descanso de mi hermano.

—Nevui, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó.

Desconocía si la pregunta venía porque había escuchado mi llamada o porque se había percatado de mi herida. Independientemente acortó las distancias y me miró con sus ojos de color miel. Yo le devolví la mirada, pero me distraía observando el mechón verde claro que le salía de la frente y contrastaba fuertemente con su pelaje de color amarillo cremoso y marrón. En eso se asemejaba a Aisa, poseyendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo que cambiaban de tonalidad gradualmente a verde como las orejas, la cola y ciertos mechones de pelo que le sobresalían del pecho y las cuatro patas. Y esas zonas verdes de su cuerpo imitaban perfectamente las plantas. Sus orejas y la cola tenían pequeños cortes para dar mayor realismo y poseían los mismos nervios de las hojas de cualquier planta. Donde más se apreciaba aquello era en la cola la cual estaba hasta algo arrugada, casi intentando realizar una forma de rayo. Su aspecto me parecía extraño.

—Estoy bien. Solo ha sido un arañazo —le contesté.

Kiteli me lanzó una mirada de desconfianza.

—Levanta la pata derecha.

Obedecí y dejé que me diagnosticara la herida. Segundos más tarde, me ordenó que no tocara el suelo y se marchó a otra parte de la habitación para luego regresar con una hoja en la que descansaba una pomada de color verdoso. Hizo que la hierba formara una pequeña superficie plana donde dejarla y empezó a aplicarme el ungüento en la herida. Noté un pequeño pinchazo con el primer contacto de la pata marrón y manchada de Kiteli en la mía, pero después vino un gran alivio. Apenas un minuto después, mi piel había absorbido el ungüento y la herida ya no me dolía en lo más mínimo.

—La próxima vez no me ocultes estas cosas, ¿vale? —me regañó Kiteli—. Hasta la herida más simple puede ser letal si no es tratada debidamente.

Agaché la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

—No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

Kiteli me acarició con la pata que no se había llenado del ungüento.

—Parte de esta culpa recae en mí. Cada vez me convenzo más de que debo prohibir el acceso a mi habitación para que no haya accidentes como este cuando el sol se apaga. —Dejó de acariciarme—. Estás aquí porque te diriges a la sala de reuniones donde están tus hermanos naturales, ¿verdad? —Levanté la cabeza impresionada—. Me enteré de ello antes de que Massara se comunicara telepáticamente contigo, incluso antes de que te preparara el desayuno.

Puse una cara más normal. Kiteli siempre era el primer miembro en despertar, generalmente cuando los rayos de sol recién empezaban a tocar los árboles del bosque. Él decía que tenía una conexión con el bosque y que podía enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en este. Me costaba creerlo porque no tenía poderes psíquicos como Massara, pero tampoco lo veía imposible después de saber que podía crear soles en miniatura. No conocía en profundidad todo de lo que eran capaces mi hermanos.

—Continuaré mi camino ahora que vuelvo a ver dónde piso. Gracias por curarme, Kiteli —dije y le lamí suavemente la mejilla. Él me dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras me veía marcharme.

—Cuando hayas terminado esa reunión, tienes la comida donde siempre —me informó.

Asentí y reanudé mi trayecto por el último tramo que me quedaba. La sala de reuniones ya no quedaba muy lejos; la habitación de Kiteli era de las que tenían el túnel más corto y directo al lugar. En cuestión de minutos volví a adentrarme en una nueva sala y esta vez, no estaba personalizada para ningún miembro concreto de la familia, sino para un grupo de ellos: el de mis hermanos y yo.

Apenas se había retocado la sala y esta conservaba la naturalidad de ser un espacio rocoso en las profundidades de la tierra. No obstante, había cuatro elementos que hacía importante esa habitación, uno de ellos siendo el gran espacio de esta. Tanto que la escasa iluminación alumbraba débilmente las paredes y el techo. Y la iluminación era otro de los elementos importantes, pues no venía de nada sobrenatural como las esferas de Massara ni de poder como el sol de Kiteli, sino de la lava. La sala de reuniones tenía una piscina de ardiente y burbujeante lava con una especie de podio con una pasarela que conducía a una entrada desde la cual solo se podía acceder desde este, a menos que fueras resistente al fuego. El tercer elemento era una piscina de agua cristalina no muy lejos de la de lava, pero que nunca hacía contacto para que se generara vapor constante. Aquella piscina también tenía un podio, pero no una pasarela. El último elemento destacable era la tercera zona que contrastaba con las piscinas de fuego y lava. Solo era una tarima de rocas, aunque decorada con extraños cristales cargados de electricidad que soltaban chispas ocasionalmente. El panorama del fuego, el agua y los rayos alcanzaba a ser intimidante.

Di unos pasos y vi a dos Pokémon que conversaban desde los podios de las piscinas de agua y lava. Al avanzar un poco más, llamé su atención y abandonaron por completo el tema del que hablaban para centrar sus ojos en mí. Eran Firia y Nirusui, dos de mis tres hermanos naturales.


	4. Reunión de hermanos

Firia y Nirusui fijaron sus miradas en mí a medida que me acercaba al punto desde el cual era capaz de escuchar a mis hermanos desde sus respectivos hogares en la cueva.

Firia podía llegar a ser intimidante por su constante necesidad de no sonreír. Y sus ojos negros solo reforzaban esa sensación. Sin embargo, su aspecto físico daba la sensación contraria, pareciéndose mucho más a mí que cualquiera de los demás miembros de la familia. Tenía la misma melena que envolvía su cuello, con un grueso mechón de pelo entre sus dos puntiagudas orejas y una espesa cola; todo de un color amarillo apagado. Lo que la diferenciaba de mí era su altura, el cual era tres veces la mía, el pelaje rojo y la cola, que era bastante más larga. Tenía la costumbre de mantenerla siempre levantada, lo que daba la sensación de tener una llama casi blanca rodeándola como un aura.

Por otro lado, Nirusui era la viva contraparte de Firia. Más calmada y con una mirada menos intensa a pesar de que también eran negros. Era la única de toda la familia que no tenía pelo en su cuerpo, sino unas elegantes escamas celestes por todo su cuerpo. Sus orejas eran dos aletas amarillas y de su cabeza salía una tercera aleta que no estaba relacionada con las otras. Alrededor de su cuello tenía una gorguera blanca y justo debajo salía una fila de picos escamosos que finalizaban en una cola increíblemente larga y pesada que terminaba en una nueva aleta. Todo diseñado para poder moverse como un pez en su entorno natural. Si no supiera que era mi hermana, jamás la habría asociado como a un Pokémon salido de mi especie.

Me senté sobre una marca que dejé para indicar el lugar adecuado desde el que escuchar las voces de mis hermanos.

—Has llegado relativamente rápido —dijo Firia relajando su rostro serio—. Pensaba que tardarías más en acudir a la llamada.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Dudabas de la eficacia de los poderes de Massara?

—No. Más bien de cuánto tardarías en siquiera poner rumbo de vuelta a casa. —Fruncí el ceño—. No me malinterpretes, sabíamos que estabas reunida con tus amigos del bosque y pensábamos que estarías más tiempo con ellos antes de venir aquí.

—Hemos vuelto a quedar más tarde, siempre y cuando esta reunión que nos ha juntado a todos no sea larga.

—Bueno, todo depende de Zikay —comentó Nirusui—. Sigue siendo increíble que sea el Pokémon más veloz del bosque y que siempre sea el último en aparecer. Tendremos que esperarlo un poco.

No pasó ni medio minuto desde que se nombró al hermano faltante que las tres sentimos que Zikay ya había llegado. Firia y yo éramos las que más lo notábamos porque se nos erizaba el pelaje cuando andaba cerca usando sus habilidades. Aquella no fue una excepción.

Zikay entró en la sala de reuniones como un rayo, echando chispas en todas direcciones. Instintivamente, me puse a cubierto y me aparté de la supuesta dirección que había calculado al escucharlo detrás de mí. Firia y Nirusui se encargaron de neutralizar el proyectil eléctrico con sus habilidades y vi como Nirusui se metía en su piscina de agua y expulsaba un gran y poderoso torrente que golpeó con fuerza a Zikay, empujándolo a un lado. Firia apagó el torrente de llamas que estaba a punto de usar para detener su avance.

Zikay se recuperó del impacto del agua de Nirusui con bastante normalidad. Solo estaba un poco mareado. Su pelaje estaba erizado, formando una gran cantidad de pinchos por todo su cuerpo. Prácticamente no había ninguna parte que no estuviera cubierta por uno, incluso la parte blanca que simulaba ser una melena como la mía o la de Firia. Zikay dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, expulsando una débil onda eléctrica a su alrededor. A pesar de eso, su cuerpo seguía emitiendo pequeñas chispas.

—Siempre intentando ser el centro de atención —dijo Firia seriamente—. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Llegas tarde.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Massara tendrá unos poderes psíquicos increíbles, pero su telepatía es menos efectiva contra más lejos está el que debe recibir el mensaje. Y mira tú por donde, en ese momento yo estaba en el otro extremo del bosque. —Zikay se sacudió y pisoteó el suelo, soltando más chispas con cada movimiento—. Uf, todavía estoy sobrecargado. Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo aspecto. Más puntiagudo de lo normal.

Firia lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que algunas burbujas de lava explotaran y lanzaran gotas cerca de Zikay. Él esquivó el ataque contenido de Firia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente. Zikay enseñó a Firia su mejor sonrisa y una corta risa traviesa. Emocionalmente, ambos eran opuestos. Firia rara vez sonreía (en público, por lo menos) y Zikay casi no había un instante en el que no se estuviera riendo. Eso llevaba en ocasiones a peleas entre ambos con un vencedor distinto en cada ocasión. Me costaba ver a mi hermano como un digno luchador con una personalidad más orientada a divertirse que a competir. Pero Firia me lo había dejado claro: no se debía subestimar a un Jolteon, fuera cual fuera.

—Pues descárgate, ¿quieres? Tu electricidad estática nos está molestando tanto a mí como a Nevui.

Zikay me dirigió una mirada y estalló en carcajadas. El pelo erizado se notaba en mí mucho más que en Firia. Parecía una bola de pelo marrón.

—Me había olvidado de eso.

—Zikay, por favor —dijo Nirusui.

El Jolteon contuvo unas cuantas carcajadas más y empezó a calmarse.

—Está bien, está bien. Ahora me descargo. Perdona por la molestia, hermanita.

No respondí. Solo quería que parase.

Zikay se dirigió a la tarima con las gemas cargadas de electricidad y las tocó con las patas delanteras. Acto seguido, traspasó una gran cantidad de electricidad a la piedra que se iluminó con un tono verdoso a la vez que diminutos rayos aparecían y desaparecían en su interior. Poco después, la piedra regresó a su estado original.

Con eso, mi pelaje y el de Firia regresó a su estado natural. Yo me tuve que acicalar un poco y a Firia le bastó sacudir todo el cuerpo para devolverlo a su forma original.

—Pues ya estaría —dijo Zikay sentándose en la tarima—. Si aún se os queda algún pelo levantado, no es culpa mía.

—Siempre es culpa tuya cuando se trata de esto —replicó Firia—. Pero dejémoslo estar; no es la razón por la que he mandado tener una reunión familiar.

—Claro, claro. ¿Y por qué lo has hecho, entonces? —inquirió Zikay—. Estaba en medio de unas pruebas cuando me llegó el mensaje de Massara. ¿Es algo grave?

—Quizá. Pero lo será tanto como nosotros queramos. Si nos anticipamos y preparamos, será el menor de nuestros problemas.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —pregunté.

—Humanos.

Un mecanismo de autodefensa estuvo a punto de encenderse al escuchar aquella palabra. Me habían contado lo peligroso que era los humanos para cualquier Pokémon del bosque, especialmente para un Eevee como yo. Firia decía que nuestra especie era muy preciada para ellos.

—Yo no veo nada raro en los humanos —dijo Zikay restándole importancia—. Los he visto más veces que a la familia.

—¿Y no te has percatado de nada extraño en su comportamiento? —preguntó Firia con un claro mensaje oculto.

Pero hablábamos de Zikay. La perspicacia no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Y como era de espera, aquella vez tampoco lo adivinó por mucho que lo intentara.

Firia no quiso alargar el asunto más de lo necesario.

—Me he reunido con los jefes de algunas manadas cercanas a nuestra cueva y todos me han informado de que han llegado a toparse con humanos en sus respectivos territorios del bosque. Supongo que ya sabéis lo que eso significa.

—Oh, ahora te sigo. Aunque, en mi defensa, los humanos que más suelo ver no se han adentrado nunca en el bosque. ¿Será su temporada de captura de Pokémon?

—Es posible, aunque el motivo de que anden por la zona más interna del bosque no importa —dijo tajante Firia—. Lo relevante está en cuánto nos afecta y cómo debemos actuar al respecto.

—¿No deberían saberlo también los demás miembros de la familia? —pregunté—. No entiendo por qué solo nos hemos reunido los cuatro.

—Les informaremos después de la reunión —respondió Nirusui—. Pero no te preocupes por ellos; saben cuidarse ellos mismos.

—Además, mandé reunir a nuestra hermandad natural para algo más que alertar a los presentes, y es acordar lo que podrás o no podrás hacer de ahora en adelante —añadió Firia.

Me sentí incómoda. Firia era muy estricta imponiendo normas de comportamiento y era muy capaz de prohibirme abandonar la cueva hasta que pasara la temporada de captura para los humanos o, simplemente, hubieran transcurrido días, incluso semanas, después de que se viera a uno cerca de nuestro hogar o de los territorios de los demás Pokémon. Hasta se atrevía a poner a cualquier miembro de la familia como vigilante con tal de asegurarse de que cumplía dichas reglas.

—Nevui, sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Nirusui al ver mi cara de preocupación ante las palabras de Firia—. No tienes nada que temer. Me he encargado de que Firia sea un poco más permisiva de lo que suele ser en cuanto a las acciones que hay que hacer para protegernos.

—¿Seguro que lo has conseguido? —pregunté poco convencida.

—Bueno…

—Lo ha hecho —confirmó la propia Firia—. Sin embargo, mi flexibilidad tiene un precio, uno que quizá no te guste.

Cerré los ojos, aceptando sin decir nada las condiciones de la Flareon. Ya era todo un logro que hubiera accedido a no ser tan severa con sus reglas.

—¿Cuáles son tus requisitos? —pregunté.

—Si quieres continuar quedando con tus amigos del bosque, deberás asistir a clases teóricas con casi todos los miembros de la familia.

Ladeé la cabeza, sorprendida y extrañada a partes iguales.

—Esas clases serán para… —Nirusui no terminó la frase. Se la veía incapaz de decirlo con su característica tranquilidad.

—Ah, es para despejar sus dudas sobre la evolución y ayudarla a tomar una decisión rápidamente, ¿verdad? —terminó Zikay por ella.

—Vaya momento has elegido para ser perspicaz —se quejó Nirusui.

Me quedé en silencio. En mi interior, estaba furiosa. Parecía que aquel día era perfecto para que mi incertidumbre sobre si evolucionar o no fuera en tema principal en cualquier situación, ya fuera por accidente como ocurrió con mis amigos como por obligación como en ese mismo instante. Mis hermanos también sabían lo poco que me gustaba que ese tema saliera a la luz a menos que fuera yo misma la que optara por hablar de ello. Y Firia había cruzado la línea. No solo por haber sacado el tema, sino porque me estaba imponiendo esa norma para poder salir de la cueva.

No me pude contener y la furia emergió.

—¿Qué clase de condición es esa? —pregunté llena de ira. Firia, Nirusui y Zikay me miraron—. ¿Por qué tengo que decidir sobre mi evolución solo para poder abandonar la cueva como he estado haciendo hasta ahora? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Uno de bastante peso —se limitó a decir Firia.

—¿Cuál? —inquirí aumentando aún más mi furia—. Todos sabéis cuál es mi opinión sobre este tema y acordamos que no hablaríamos de ello a menos que yo quisiera. ¡Y tú quieres que decida por la fuerza! ¡Me estás obligando a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad!

—No es eso, Nevui —trató de tranquilizarme Nirusui—. Solo queremos que veas nuestros puntos de vista como Eevee evolucionados. No pretendemos que decidas cuanto antes una evolución.

—¡Ni siquiera sé si quiero evolucionar! —repliqué. Mi enfado se redujo un poco porque no me sentía bien gritando a Nirusui, quien había tenido buenas intenciones en todo momento.

—¡Suficiente!

La lava reaccionó ante la simple pero poderosa palabra salida del hocico de Firia y decenas de gotas volaron en todas direcciones. La mayoría de ellas bañaron su tarima y contemplé como la Flareon pisaba la roca fundida como quien ponía el pie en un charco de agua. Algunas de las gotas cayeron en la piscina de Nirusui, produciendo vapor por unos segundos antes de convertirse en piedras a medida que se hundían en esta.

Todos nos callamos, el silencio solo roto por la conversión de las gotas de lava en piedras en la piscina de Nirusui y las burbujas estallando en la de Firia.

Entonces, Firia volvió a hablar.

—Estas son mis condiciones, Nevui. Si no las aceptas, prepárate para no salir de la cueva en una larga temporada. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

«¡Si así consigo que no decidas por mí, por supuesto!», grité mentalmente. Quería decirlo casi como una necesidad, pero no estaba cegada por la ira y mi propia cabeza me recordó lo malo que sería responder de esa manera. No me gustaba estar encerrada.

No me quedó más remedio que ceder.

—Está bien, tomaré las clases —contesté sin reducir el tono de ira—. Aunque creo que no necesitaré que me enseñes la vida de una Flareon. Si ser esa evolución es acabar como tú, definitivamente no quiero tener nada de esa vida.

Nirusui, incluso Zikay, se preocuparon ante mi respuesta. Ambos miraron a Firia, la cual solo parecía haberse quedado con que había aceptado sus condiciones e ignorado todo lo demás.

Jamás había odiado tanto a mi hermana.

Entonces, nuestros oídos captaron el sonido de unos pasos. Sin previo aviso, un Pokémon de pelaje blanco y rosa entró en la sala. Tenía los ojos azul pálido y dos lazos, uno en el cuello y otro en la oreja izquierda, de las cuales salían dos cintas tan largas como su propio cuerpo. De hecho, los tenía pegados a este, uno de ellos incluso enroscado en una de sus patas delanteras. Su presencia hizo que mi ira desapareciera casi por completo, resultando en poco más que una molestia.

—Oh, lo… lo siento —dijo el Pokémon encogiéndose y retrocediendo un poco—. Sin querer he tomado el camino que no debía. Todavía no conozco todos los túneles de la cueva. Por favor, perdonadme.

—No pasa nada, Faeris —la calmó Nirusui—. Creo que tu presencia nos ha beneficiado más de lo que imaginas. —Miró a Firia como si tratara de enviarle un mensaje telepático igual que haría Massara.

—Aunque has interrumpido una reunión de una hermandad natural —dijo la Flareon—. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

—S-Sí. Lo tendré en cuenta. Lo prometo.

—Nevui, querida, ya puedes irte. Mañana empezarás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, pero me quedé con la cabeza bajada. Seguía molesta por la reciente conversación y no trataba de ocultárselo a Faeris, quien seguía en la sala temerosa de irse sin la autorización de uno de mis hermanos. Los dejé a todos ahí y volví a la superficie, a mi parte de la cueva.

El olor de las bayas hizo que me olvidara por un tiempo de la reunión y me centrara más en llenar el estómago. Desconocía cuánto tiempo había permanecido hablando con mis hermanos, o cuánto había tardado en llegar hasta la parte más profunda de la cueva después de pasarme por la mayoría de las habitaciones de los demás miembros de la familia. De modo que comí rápido para no dar el mensaje falso e indirecto a Zilgus de que no iba a volver a reunirme él.

Como Zilgus y yo no acordamos una posición del sol aproximada que creyéramos correcta para volver a vernos, esperé en solitario en el árbol donde siempre quedábamos mis amigos y yo. Estuve sentada junto al árbol por bastante rato antes de que unos extraños ruidos entre la maleza de pusieran en alerta y viera el pelaje cremoso del Linoone.

Nada más verme, Zilgus se acercó velozmente.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntó.

—Bastante.

—Perdona, no sabía cuánto tardaría tu reunión y, aparentemente, yo también tuve una en mi manada.

—¿De verdad? —dije con las orejas levantadas—. Déjame adivinar, tiene algo que ver con los humanos.

—Supongo que tu reunión con tus hermanos también ha tenido algo que ver con ellos, ¿verdad?

Miré a otro lado, recordando la conversación que tuve con Firia, y asentí.

—Sí —respondí.

Zilgus ladeó levemente la cabeza, captando el tono con el que le había confirmado su deducción.

—No parece que ese fuera el único tema que tratasteis. —Se me acercó hasta sentarse justo a mi lado—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Volví a asentir. A pesar de que no me gustaba el tema principal, Zilgus era de los pocos, sino el único con el que me mostraba más abierta a hablar sobre la evolución.

—Pero, ¿podemos ir a la orilla del río? —pedí—. Las bayas que me he comido recientemente me han dado sed.

Zilgus aceptó y nos dirigimos al río. Estaba lejos del árbol, pero lo bastante cerca como para no sentir que nos alejábamos más de lo debido de nuestros respectivos hogares. Pronto escuchamos el ruido de una corriente de agua y, acto seguido, vimos el propio río. Era ancho y algo profundo en el medio, ideal para que algunos Pokémon nadasen sin problemas en sus aguas.

Me acerqué cautelosamente a la orilla, la cual para llegar a esta había que descender por una pendiente no muy inclinada, pero sí resbaladiza. Cuando me aferré bien al suelo, bebí hasta saciar mi sed. Luego regresé con Zilgus el cual se había sentado junto a un árbol cuyas raíces sobresalían de la tierra y el tronco estaba inclinado hacia el río como si buscase beber agua desesperadamente.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —se quiso asegurar Zilgus.

—Sí.

—Bien. Háblame de lo que ocurrió en la reunión. Tienes pinta de querer desahogarte.

—No quiero lanzar toda mi ira contra ti, Zilgus —dije como si me hubiera molestado—. Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

—Pero si no lo haces, me privarás del dulce tono con el que siempre hablas —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa—. No me gusta verte con una cara de enfado. No pega contigo.

Oculté una sonrisa. Desde que evolucionó, la mentalidad de Zilgus había cambiado mucho, pasando de tratarme como una amiga a algo más parecido a una hermana pequeña. Y eso que nacimos casi a la vez. Al principio me resultó extraño, incluso molesto. Pero pronto empecé a verlo como el Pokémon con quien más podía compartir mis emociones. Estaba ahí para todo lo que podía necesitar: me escuchaba, me daba consejos de vez en cuando y siempre procuraba que me sintiera bien, que fuera feliz. En parte, era como el complemento ideal a la interminable felicidad de Zikay, solo que Zilgus sabía cómo tratar con los Pokémon, algo que Zikay no tenía.

Le conté al Linoone, sin entrar en muchos detalles, sobre la reunión que tuve con mis hermanos. Su reacción fue la que me esperaba: omitió la parte de los humanos como si la hubiera escuchado demasiadas veces en un solo día y se centró en el tema de la discusión con Firia. Me pidió que me explayara más para que pudiera dar un punto de vista que no desprestigiase a mi hermana.

—No soy el más indicado para decir esto, pero creo que tu hermana Firia hace bien en que hagas esas clases para conocer la vida de tus hermanos como evoluciones que son —dijo después de procesar la información que le había dado—. Ciertamente, no estoy de acuerdo en cómo te ha impuesto esa condición —añadió rápidamente al verme dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, pero creo que tiene un trasfondo que no has visto o no has dejado que explicara.

—Firia no explica nada —repliqué—. Actúa según ella cree conveniente.

—¿Eso crees? He tenido pocas oportunidades de conocer a tu hermana cuando era un Zigzagoon y no he parado de verla como la encargada de velar por la seguridad de tu familia. ¿Por qué iba a ser una excepción el tema de tu evolución?

Aunque me costara admitirlo, Zilgus tenía razón. Firia era todo lo seria y cabezota que uno podía imaginarse, y sus métodos quizá no los más adecuados, pero siempre vigilaba que la familia estuviera feliz y actuaba como protectora en los casos donde un miembro con un problema no era capaz de solucionarlo. Incluso fue de las primeras en aceptar a Faeris como miembro de la familia. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender sus intenciones de dar clases por el simple aumento de humanos en el bosque.

—Tienes pinta de saber qué le pasó por la cabeza a mi hermana para imponerme esas condiciones. ¿no podrías aclarármelo?

Zilgus rio.

—No soy un Pokémon psíquico con la habilidad de meterme en la mente de otros e indagar qué ocurre en su interior. Y, si lo fuera, dudo que consiguiera algo. —Miró el río—. No puedo darte las respuestas que buscas, solo la que más habrás escuchado de la boca de tu familia: lo hacen por tu bien.

—Tienes razón. Eso lo he escuchado mucho.

Zilgus volvió a mirarme.

—Pero seguro que te sienta mejor que te lo diga yo ahora que ellos antes, ¿verdad?

Me encogí un poco.

—Sí.

—Lo suponía —dijo con una sonrisa—. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer para al menos entender por qué tu hermana puso esa condición es preguntándole directamente. Y si no, a otro miembro de tu familia. Dudo que haya decidido algo sobre un tema tan delicado para ti por su cuenta. —Lo miré como si acabara de decir una estupidez peor que apagar fuego con hojas de árbol secas—. Bueno, tal vez ella sí sea capaz de ello, pero tus hermanos habrán tenido la necesidad de controlarla un poco, al menos, ¿no crees?

Asentí. En la reunión, Nirusui había sido la que más quería explicar las cosas a pesar de mi enfado y de la consecuente reacción de Firia. Si quería despejar mis dudas, ella era la mejor opción.

—Gracias, Zilgus. Esta conversación me ha ayudado a tranquilizarme y a pensar mejor las cosas. Ahora sé qué he de hacer para conseguir las respuestas que quiero.

—Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. Si surge algo más de lo que quieras hablar conmigo, no te lo guardes. Estaré a la misma posición del sol de siempre en el árbol. Y si esas clases ocupan toda la mañana, volveré después de comer.

—De verdad, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, Zilgus. A veces pienso que te excedes.

—No hay exceso cuando se trata de asistir a mi mejor amiga —dijo Zilgus enorgullecido—. No he sobrepasado ningún límite… todavía.

Solté una corta carcajada. Algo me decía que el Linoone era capaz de resultar empalagoso cuando solo busca ayudar a otros. Podría llegar a ser molesto, pero, por mi parte, lo soportaría.

Después de la conversación, Zilgus y yo tuvimos nada más importante de lo que hablar más allá de cómo tendría que actúa él en su supervivencia ante la temporada de captura Pokémon de los humanos y del poco interés de estos por su especie, casi hasta el punto de aborrecerlos. La verdad es que sentí envidia.

Pronto el sol empezó a emitir su clásica tonalidad anaranjada, señal de que estaba a punto de dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Zilgus y yo nos despedimos y regresamos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Yo volví con la cabeza aún procesando todo lo sucedido aquel día y tratando de no pensar constantemente en ello. Después de un día tan intenso, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era dormir plácidamente.


End file.
